


Plataforma 9 ¾

by whyounini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amortentia, ChanBaek - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, comedia, hp!au, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyounini/pseuds/whyounini
Summary: Pelos corredores da grande Hogwarts, risinhos contidos podiam ser ouvidos e gritinhos eufóricos já haviam virado rotina desde que duas pessoas, em especial, haviam chegado ao castelo.Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun viviam juntos, eram melhores amigos. E ainda que o acastanhado tivesse sido selecionado para a casa dos leões e o pequeno já pertencesse à amada Lufa-Lufa, em algum momento Chanyeol passou a ser sinônimo de Baekhyun e Baekhyun, o par perfeito de Chanyeol.Entretanto, havia quem suspeitasse que os rapazes fossem mais que só amigos. E para falar a verdade, se dependesse do Byun, eles realmente seriam.O problema? Chanyeol era hétero.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Plataforma 9 ¾

**De bruxa e problemas, todo mundo tem um pouco**

Pelos corredores da grande Hogwarts, em meio ao mar de alunos, risinhos contidos podiam ser ouvidos e gritinhos eufóricos acompanhados de um _"Você viu?! Eles sorriram para nós..."_ meio abobado já haviam virado rotina desde que duas pessoas, em especial, tinham chegado ao castelo.

Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun eram um dos alvos preferidos de diversas cantadas e considerados o motivo dos vários suspiros apaixonados deixados por um canto ou outro da escola. Os dois melhores amigos eram uma dupla diferente, podia-se arriscar.

Se por um lado tínhamos o Park como capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, melhor aluno das aulas de Transfiguração, flertador nato nas horas vagas e cliente assíduo da Zonko's — loja de travessuras de Hogsmeade —, por outro havia Baekhyun, com seu sorriso doce sempre enfeitando o canto dos lábios, aluno modelo da Lufa-Lufa, herdeiro de uma linhagem de bruxos de prestígio e amante fervoroso dos sapinhos de chocolate.

Conheceram-se de uma maneira engraçada, um tanto inusitada e bem traumatizante. Acontecera no primeiro ano de Chanyeol, ainda na Plataforma 9 ¾, a caminho do Expresso de Hogwarts. E, bem... Seria mentira do acastanhado caso ele dissesse que não se lembrava daquele dia fatídico como se fosse ontem. Quer dizer, como esquecer que num segundo estava lá todo pimpão, babando por uma veterana ruiva qualquer, pronto para passar um papo _daqueles_ na dita cuja e no instante seguinte tinha o gato branco de algum embuste irresponsável a se engalfinhar em seu belo rostinho?

Ah, aquela cicatriz perto da sobrancelha ainda lhe trazia péssimas lembranças…

Descobriu depois que o tal embuste era um secundarista loiro e nem podia imaginar que este, tempos mais tarde, viria a se tornar sua dupla fiel. E o melhor — insira uma dose bem grande de ironia aqui — era que Shirazan, a bolinha de pelos de Baekhyun, como o baixinho gostava chamar (ou capeta de estimação, apelido secreto que o maior achava bem mais adequado), vez ou sempre ainda tentava se atracar com o Park quando ninguém estava olhando. _"Foi ele que começou!",_ se defendia, mas o Byun só bocejava entediado e mandava o amigo parar de loucura, ao passo que ia cuidar de um bichano amedrontado e manhoso; aka ator de primeira.

Pobre Park... Injustiçado por um felino bipolar e que tinha um olhar avermelhado de causar arrepios. Que Merlin o perdoasse, mas aguardava ansioso pela chance de dar um presentinho para o animal. _Sumiço,_ o nome.

O que se sucedeu foi que, depois de uns _"Mata, mata, mata esse bicho!"_ para lá e _"Meu bebê! Alguém salve o meu bebê!"_ para cá, uma estranha amizade nasceu. E ainda que o acastanhado tivesse sido selecionado para a casa dos leões naquela noite e o pequeno já pertencesse à amada Lufa-Lufa, em algum momento Chanyeol passou a ser sinônimo de Baekhyun, e Baekhyun, o par perfeito de Chanyeol.

Todos sabiam. Eles se tornaram inseparáveis. Os dois rapazes viviam juntos e há quem suspeitasse de que eram até mais que _só_ amigos. E para falar a verdade, se dependesse de Baekhyun, eles realmente seriam.

O problema? Chanyeol era hétero. Mas não um hétero qualquer. _Não, não..._ Ele era hétero com "h" maiúsculo, super hétero, hétero até demais, hétero sem pestanejar.

O Park era tão hétero, mas tão hétero, que mesmo depois de uma tarde regada à cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras e de, "acidentalmente", ter escorregado e beijado o Byun, ele continuava hétero. Porque, convenhamos... E daí que um beijinho se transformou em um beijo e este em um beijão? E daí que gostou de ter prensado Baekhyun contra a parede e apertado com propriedade aquelas nádegas cheinhas? E daí que os beijos desceram para o pescoço, um volume suspeito se formou em seu baixo-ventre e gemidos jurando que os lábios do menor haviam sido os melhores que já provara na vida, aconteceram? Carinhos atenciosos e olhares apaixonados? _Tsc_ , por favor... As sacanagens ditas ao pé do ouvido e os sorrisinhos travessos não significaram nada. Ele continuava sendo hétero, certo? Certo!

Foi por pensar assim que, na manhã seguinte, o grifinório fingiu não se recordar do dia anterior. E Baekhyun, bem resolvido como era, seguiu a deixa. Estava tudo bem para si achar que tinha sido só uma experiência para o maior, afinal, o acastanhado gostava de meninas. Tinha o título de mais galinha, inclusive.

O Byun, então, fez o que fazia de melhor: agiu indiferente e continuou com a amizade.

Só que era justamente _isso_ que começara a incomodar Chanyeol nas semanas que se seguiram. Estava tudo normal, nem uma mínima mudança ocorreu. O loiro ainda falava consigo do mesmo jeito, brincava da mesma forma e chamava para sair com a mesma frequência.

Oras... Sem querer ser egocêntrico nem nada, mas o Park achava que o amigo ia pelo menos suspirar um pouquinho por seus beijos ou ficar sem graça na sua presença. Mas nada?! Zero efeitos? _Necas de pitibiriba?_

Então a dúvida surgiu, martelando em sua cabeça, dia após dia: _havia sido tão insignificante assim para o outro?_

Estava incomodado, ainda que não fosse admitir tão cedo.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun esperava pacientemente pelo dia que o mais alto se declararia de uma vez por todas. Isso porque não era bobo: via os olhares enviesados que o Park lançava para cada menino que se aproximava de si, o biquinho que se formava quando seus sorrisos eram direcionados a outras pessoas que não ele e o rubor que tomava conta das bochechas do maior ao ouvir os elogios que fazia sobre outros rapazes. Não deixaria passar, também, o jeito desconfortável que Chanyeol ficava sempre que resolvia provocá-lo pedindo para ele apresentar uns amigos da Grifinória que sabia já terem feito comentários sobre seu bumbum ou boca bonita.

Veja, não era por mal — não totalmente —, mas queria que o grandão tomasse uma atitude logo, porque da parte dele já eram mais que evidentes suas vontades.

  
Contudo, era aquele ditado: _"Quem com estupefaça fere, com crucio será ferido"_. Pois se Chanyeol podia ficar com uma birra tola e insistir em beijar outras pessoas para provar sua masculinidade — ou a falta dela —, o menor também não perderia a chance de conhecer outras línguas. Até porque... De bruxo e de trouxa, todo mundo tem um pouco. Mas, àquela altura, não adiantava chorar pela poção derramada.

•

Perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas douradas, camundongos de sorvete, travessas de salsichas, bolos de caldeirão e uma infinidade de fibras coloridas recheavam como mesas fartas do Salão Principal. Os elfos domésticos realmente caprichavam e o banquete, em conjunto com o teto que agora refletem o céu estrelado ao lado de um dos fóruns de Hogwarts, tornam uma refeição espetacular em parte. Era de aquele, sem dúvidas, o momento preferido de muitos bruxinhos.

Entretanto, naquela noite, não houve aroma de apetitoso de comida, tampouco ou saboroso de bebidas que roubaram a atenção de alguns alunos da casa de vestes vermelhas.

Sentado no centro de uma das extensas mesas, estava o Park Chanyeol. O biquíni emburrado e a carranca estampada na face não negam seu estado de espírito.

Mas qual é? Era o Park ali. O cara que consegue ser lindo até quando tenta exterminar, colheradas, um pudim de frutas e um prato - sem mirar ou coitar - ou, quem sabe, trucidar com o olhar fulminante ou um ponto fixo do outro lado do salão. E não quero dizer que era isso que estava acontecendo no momento… Mas, sim, era exatamente isso.

No entanto, qualquer que seja um pouco mais de atenção na cena, perceberá cada golpe fatal desferido contra alimento inocente, estava mais para uma tentativa frustrada de descontar a vontade de socar um rostinho bonito - que tinha nome, sobrenome e um olho sensível roxo no caminho -, que para um transtorno de personalidade.

O grifinório há alguns minutos já não comia mais, parecendo bem entretido com uma tarefa de pragajar a vida alheia. Fazer o que é esse tipo de forma encontrada para extravasar seu humor ruim, uma vez que você não pode pular no pescoço de um sonserino abusado? _Aish_ , não conseguiu mesmo parar de usar aquele traste.

Veja bem, não faça parte do feitiço de capitão se irritar. Estava esperando por lá, distribuindo piscadelas de frutas como se fosse um galanteador que era ou levando uma torcida ao delírio com mais uma vitória nos jogos de quadribol. Mas foi tão Oh Oh Sehun, o goleiro do tempo das cobras, se divertindo para o lado de Byun-seu-dengo-Baekhyun no canto do recinto, que sentimento de ácido se deve a seu corpo.

_Aquele moreno meio aguado ..._ O que diabos ele queria com o baixinho? Quem pensava que era para ficar trocando sorrisinhos suspeitos assim? E por que raios Baekhyun não desviava dos toques alheios?

Estava no ponto de explosão, pensando seriamente em muitos problemas caso azarasse ou certo paspalho. Aquele contato - perfeito e ofensivo à sua presença, obrigado, de nada - era uma pequena vergonha, um completo absurdo! Estava óbvio que aquela mão perigosa acariciando como bochechas gordinhas tinha segundas intenções, ah se tinha ... Não havia por que bulhufas estavam parecendo tanto papinho furado no dia para a noite, finalmente.

Mas talvez, tenha começado a ponderar, talvez Por que você deve estar inocente demais para perceber a malícia nos atos do sonserino, não é?

Puff, claro que sim. Devia ser isso, _então você pode ser isso_ .

Logo, movido por seu implacável instinto de defesa de fracos e oprimidos - vulgo ciúmes - e cumprindo com o seu papel de melhor amigo - ou não, cof cof -, exibir-se e caminhá-lo a passos largos em direção a garotos. Ele é quase tropeçado, esbarrado em um corvino e ignorado em alguns casos de meninas, que nunca foram usados. O que importava mesmo era que tinha chegado onde queria. Ofegante e suado, mas chegou chegado.

\- Atrapalho? - perguntou, sorrindo forçado enquanto encontrava os dois por acaso.

Sehun não tardou a encarar com desdém. Já imaginava que, em alguma hora, ou oifi- cador pudesse aparecer para interromper uma conversa. Como sabia disso? Talvez porque viesse observando, há algum tempo, ou loirinho. E por mais que não goste, infelizmente era o motivo de haver uma presença maior no encalço do seu novo alvo de cantadas. Mas até aí tudo bem. Isso era normal, certo? Eram melhores amigos, ainda que casas diferentes.

Só que e o que aconteceu: em um dado momento, ou o moreno começou a questionar sobre reais intenções do grifinório e toda aquela proximidade que ele insistia em manter com o menor. Não que não fosse comum, porque era, e muito. No entanto, o que agora faz com que seja desconfiado, era o modo mais estranho que o Park vinha se comporta nos últimos tempos. O Oh até descreveria como ações do outro tipo “enciumadas”. Sem contar, é claro, que havia percebido ou alheio fuzilar, ou qual persistência sobre ele, desde que for falar com o Byun no jantar e de repente, _surpresa_ , _havia_ o capitão brotando ao seu lado.

Só poderia ser brincadeira ... A verdade era que, mesmo que já esperasse, não queria crer que os rapazes estão amanhã. Mas, cordial como era de praxe dos sonserinos, limitou-se a sorrir sacana, negando com a cabeça.

\- De forma alguma, Park. - disse, educado. - Na verdade, falando sobre você. Deve ser o destino nos encontrarmos desse jeito, não é? - Alfinetou.

\- Não me diga ... - passou a língua por dentro da bochecha e mexeu a cabeça num tique de quando estava nervoso. - E posso saber o que tanto falavam no meu respeito?

\- Nós ... - ou lufano gravado, mas foi interrompido.

\- Eu estava convidando o Baekhyun para um passeio em Hogsmeade. E pensamos que seria uma boa idéia chamar também. Sabe, para nos conhecermos melhor.

\- Ótimo, acho ideal. Uma saída entre amigos. - porque, sim, mesmo não suportando o que permanecer no mesmo ambiente que o outro, nunca deixe seu menino para outro lugar. E nada, absolutamente nada, faria o braço de um torcer. - Quando vamos? - Sehun sorriu.

— Na sexta que vem, a que antecederá o grande jogo. Aliás, está preparado para a derrota, capitão? — e era lógico que o rapaz não perderia a chance de irritar seu inimigo número um com o que mais lhe tirava do sério.

O caso era que a temporada de Quadribol não demoraria a ter início. E, para euforia geral, o jogo de abertura colocaria Grifinória e Sonserina frente a frente, em mais uma disputa histórica. A rivalidade secular tornava o evento no acontecimento mais aguardado do ano. Entretanto, o clima pesado que se fez presente deixava claro que aquilo não se tratava somente de uma simples competição entre jogadores. Havia um "quê" a mais ali, um "quê" com sobrenome Byun e nome Baekhyun.

— Para você? Poupe-me, Oh. — falou entredentes. — Só reze para que eu tenha piedade do seu time e não queira o humilhar tanto nesse dia. — afirmou, decidido. Estava ficando furioso, a audácia do sonserino passava dos limites e isso ele não deixaria barato.

— Não acho que isso seja necessário, na verdade. Digo... Não quando vou ter alguém especial torcendo por mim na arquibancada.

— E quem seria? Porque, olha... Vocês vão precisar de um milagre, se me permite dizer. — sorriu, exalando confiança.

— O Baek, ué. Certo, _petit?_ — pegou a mão alheia e a beijou.

E se Oh Sehun pudesse tirar uma foto da boca escancarada que teve como resposta, ah... Guardaria para o resto da vida. A careta indignada era a melhor parte e teve de se controlar para não gargalhar, pois sabia que, para Chanyeol, aquela era a maior das traições. O melhor amigo torcendo a favor do seu pior rival? A noite estava impagável.

Por outro lado, o Park jurou poder ver o sangue fluindo por seus orbes ao ouvir a provocação e virou para o "amigo", ofendido demais com a suposta falsidade.

— Bem, creio que terminei o que vim fazer por aqui. — foi o sonserino a retomar a fala. — Nos vemos na sexta, sim? Estou ansioso por esse encontro duplo.

— Encontro duplo? — o Park sibilou confuso, ainda fitando o baixinho com cenho franzido em desgosto. _Nojento..._ Como pôde? Mas logo mirou a causa de sua raiva, não estava entendendo ao certo o que aquilo deveria significar. — Como assim encontro duplo?

— Oh, eu não mencionei? — o moreno disse, distraído. — Sim. Eu e o Baek, você e alguma garota. É um problema?

_"É sim, é um problema bem grande"._

— Não é, não. Não é problema nenhum. — respondeu e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— É claro que não seria um problema para o _Don Juan_ da nossa escola, Hunnie. — foi o loiro que jogou a piada. — De 10 garotas, 11 suspiram por ele. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir uma companhia rapidinho. — e isso foi o mais perto que Chanyeol chegou de ouvir alguma coisa sobre o _incidente-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado._

Os braços cruzados e lábios crispados do baixinho deveriam ser óbvios, mas o Park era lerdo e tudo que captou foi o explícito _"Vou torcer pela concorrência e não por você"_ nas entrelinhas daquela acusação.

— Pelo menos elas são fiéis. — falou mesmo. E Sehun, percebendo o momento constrangedor que se formava, decidiu sair de fininho, assobiando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Pelo menos o Sehun sabe o que quer.

— E você também, aparentemente. Já que está quase se jogando nos braços dele!

— Melhor nos dele do que nos de alguém que insiste em pagar de adorador de pepecas, não é? Um péssimo adorador, por sinal.

— É, tão melhor que você vai lá torcer pelo seu “Hunnie”.

— Está com ciúmes, Channie-ah? — perguntou ironicamente.

— Ciúmes? Menos... Só me surpreende você ainda estar falando comigo aqui, ao invés de ir logo se atracar com seu novo…

— Nem ouse. — Baekhyun sussurrou, apontando ameaçador. Grunhiu frustrado em seguida, passando a mão por entre seus fios. Era tudo uma grande estupidez, tudo porque Chanyeol não admitia seus sentimentos e ficava com criancice. — Não entendo porque se importa tanto. Uma pessoa a mais gritando seu nome não fará diferença.

— _Mas você gritando sempre faz._ — soltou sem perceber e lufano ruborizou, desconcertado. — Enfim... — coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo. — Preciso achar alguém para o tal “encontro”. Sehun não me superará.

— Não te superará? — estava muito bom para ser verdade. — E pretende fazer o quê? Achar alguém melhor que eu? — ficou possesso e viu o acastanhado dar de ombros.

— Você não é o último _muffin_ do mercado, sabia? Tem meninas bem bonitas na Lufa-Lufa, inclusive. Bem que podia me arrumar um encontro com alguma delas, uh?

— Não sou pago para bancar o cupido. — disse suspirando mais uma vez. Aquela era uma discussão perdida, o jeito era se acalmar. — Enfim... Que seja. Estamos bem?

— Muito bem.

•

Não estava nada bem.

Porque, se fosse para ser sincero, as olheiras de uma noite mal dormida e o atraso para o horário de poções do professor Slughorn logo de manhã cedo, não podiam ser indícios de que um dia para lá de fantástico lhe aguardava pela frente.

Chanyeol corria desajeitado rumo à sala, tentando arrumar a gravata do uniforme, fazendo um verdadeiro malabarismo para equilibrar os livros e seu kit de poções. _Belladonna, frascos, balanças... Argh._ Esperava nunca usar isso fora da escola e lembraria, também, de não colocar escadas móveis em sua casa. Aquelas malditas nunca o ajudavam quando precisava.

E como se sua situação não pudesse piorar, o barulho da grande porta de madeira ao ser aberta lhe rendeu uma entrada triunfal, com direito a vários olhos curiosos e alguns risinhos abafados. _Por que tinha levantado da cama mesmo?_ Contudo, uma pessoa em específico não aparentava ter o notado e foi só quando estava prestes a se sentar que o bruxo mais velho se deu conta de sua presença, chamando seu nome de prontidão. Quis chorar. _Estava tão perto…_

— Ah, senhor Park! Que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós. — o homem comentou verdadeiramente contente. Algo não estava nos trilhos. — Hoje a aula será especial. Teremos companhia. Não é maravilhoso? — o menino o fitou perdido e o mais velho notou a confusão que causara no aluno, tratando de esclarecer imediatamente. — Olhe ao redor, filho. — e o rapaz olhou.

Ah... Pudera ele ter ficado sob as cobertas aproveitando a chuva amena mesmo, pois aquilo deveria ser perseguição. Por um segundo, Chanyeol ponderou se não havia entrado na sala errada, se equivocado com o dia da semana ou se simplesmente não estava tendo um pesadelo. Havia lufanos e mais lufanos misturados junto aos seus colegas de classe. _E ele._ O Byun lhe mirava divertido, as mãos longilíneas sustentando o rosto que tinha um sorriso doce enfeitando a aparência angelical.

— S-senhor, eu…

— Você chegou numa hora perfeita, senhor Park! — parecendo animado, foi até o acastanhado, puxando-o para o centro do ambiente. — 10 pontos para Grifinória se adivinhar sobre qual poção falaremos hoje.

— Não faço ideia, professor.

— Nenhum palpite? — Chanyeol negou. — Que pena. Como punição terá que ser a nossa cobaia.

— Mas, mas…

— Não leve para o lado pessoal, sim? É só que seus companheiros não se candidataram quando eu pedi e você entrou justo nessa hora e... Vai ser divertido, acredite.

O alerta de que, não, não ia ser nada divertido soou em sua cabeça. Mas Chanyeol era orgulhoso e destemido. O típico grifinório que, o que tinha de beleza, tinha de desafiador.

_"Trouxas..."_ pensou, _"Que mal pode haver numa poção?"_.

— E qual vai ser? — paciência não era seu ponto forte, admitia.

— Que bom que perguntou. — Slughorn se virou, pegando com cuidado um frasco delicado entre os dedos. — Bem, caros alunos... Alguém saberia me dizer o nome dessa belezinha?

_— Não me diga que…_

_— Sim, só pode ser…_

_— Isso é…_

— Amortentia. — foi o Byun a findar todo o burburinho que ecoava pela sala.

— Sim, menino Baekhyun. — o professor adorava o lufano. _Tão inteligente..._ — Conhecida como a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, a Amortentia pode ser identificada por seu brilho perolado, sua fumaça em espiral e, o mais importante, pelo aroma sentido por cada pessoa... — dizia, admirando o líquido que segurava. — É também a poção mais perigosa do mundo, uma vez que pode nos levar a cometer loucuras pela pessoa amada.

Um coro do "Oooh" foi ouvido e Chanyeol achou que tudo que escutara não passava de uma grande baboseira. Estava incomodado demais com a companhia do amigo ali, então não deu muita atenção ao que fora dito.

— E onde eu entro nessa história, professor? — Horácio sorriu.

— É simples. — deu de ombros. — Cheire. Cheire e nos diga que aroma sentiu. — o grifinório arqueou a sobrancelha. _Somente?_ Ficou desconfiado, mas ainda assim, fez o que foi ordenado.

Todos se inclinaram sobre as bancadas para não perder nenhum detalhe do que aconteceria a seguir. Baekhyun, em contrapartida, virou o rosto para janela, esperando ouvir uma descrição absurda qualquer, pois tinha noção que o melhor amigo só queria se livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível a fim de seguir para o campo e treinar.

— Sinto cheiro de... — começou com descaso. — Terra molhada, pelo de unicórnio e... — o Park travou. Olhou para o mais velho, assustado, e este lhe encorajou a prosseguir. —... E _sapinhos de chocolate_. — silêncio. Um longo e tortuoso silêncio.

— Isso é interessante... — Slughorn comentou. — Os aromas que você sentiu são os que descrevem a pessoa que ama. Ninguém lhe vem à mente, senhor Chanyeol? — analisava, com certo humor, a postura petrificada do menino petulante.

Os pensamentos do Park, alheios aos comentários que começavam a ter início, se misturavam ao turbilhão de emoções que agora tomavam conta de seu corpo. Havia passado a noite em claro tentando compreender o que demônios estava havendo consigo e o que o Byun vinha representando em sua vida, pois era fato... Desde _aquele_ dia, sensações estranhas começaram a florescer em seu íntimo e, por mais que quisesse negar, não tinha mais tanta certeza se era de meninas que gostava.

Mas negaria, negaria até não poder mais.

Devia ser algo passageiro, tentou se convencer. Só que, _droga_ , por que o prazo de validade daquele "coiso" parecia nunca expirar? Ver Baekhyun todos os dias também não ajudava e cogitar a possibilidade de o Byun acabar com Oh Sehun era pior ainda.

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Era ciúme de amigo, não é? Tinha que ser. Que fosse para os ares a vontade de beijá-lo novamente, porque estava a ponto de pirar. Como se não bastassem os dilemas que rondavam seu cérebro, veio aquela poção....

Entretanto, um instante de luz foi suficiente para que chegasse a uma conclusão bem óbvia e se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado naquilo antes.

Ainda meio atordoado por causa do impacto repentino, o grifinório foi pegando suas coisas e andando em direção à saída da sala.

— Pe-perdão. Eu realmente preciso resolver algo.

E ele iria. Como um homem maduro e decidido, buscaria a solução e acabaria com seus conflitos bobos de uma vez por todas. _Situações difíceis merecem medidas desesperadas_ , e só havia uma pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar.

_— Sim, Madame Pomfrey. Não há outra explicação. Eu só posso estar morrendo!_

•

— Ela disse para você parar de frescura e ofereceu um chazinho? Mas era chá de quê? — Jongin brincou, ganhando um soco no braço. — Ai!

— É sério, Nini! — Chanyeol olhou inconformado para a neve que caía do lado de fora do dormitório. Era uma manhã gelada de domingo e os leoninos ainda estavam de pijama (apesar daquele gorro chamativo certamente não fazer parte do look do Kim, mas não seria o Park a criticar), deitados na cama do de sorriso cativante. Conversavam, aos sussurros, sobre o que se passava com o capitão. Isso porque Kim Jongin era o único ser confiável o bastante para saber de sua desordem interna, ainda que não estivesse ciente sobre como tudo aquilo realmente começara, _é claro._ — Eu tenho tido vontade de vomitar, meu coração acelera do nada e minhas emoções não parecem ficar sob controle. Se isso não é estar à beira do precipício, não sei mais o que é!

Jongin, que comia os restos dos doces furtados da cozinha à base de táticas politicamente incorretas — o chamado “suborno” —, encarou Chanyeol como se a resposta estivesse bem ali, entre eles, cristalina como água. _Tsc_ , o Park podia ser um ótimo estrategista, mas em matéria de amor, era tolo o coitado.

— E você precisa mais de que para admitir que está apaixonado?

— O-o quê?! Deixe de tolice. — cruzou os braços, emburrado. Todavia, o rubor da sua face entregava a vergonha que se apossava de si.

— Tudo bem. — enfiou um bolinho goela a baixo. E mais outro. — Depois não diga que eu não avisei. — falou de boca cheia.

— _Aish..._ — calaram-se por um tempo, fitando o teto abobado. Até que…

— Quem é? — o mais novo quebrou a calmaria.

— Quem é quem?

— Que você gosta, ué. O Baek sabe disso? Por falar nele... Vocês brigaram? — o Kim mudava de assunto como mudava de roupa.

— Não! Quer dizer... É, tipo isso... — o acastanhado respondeu, contrariado e se remexendo desconfortável na cama.

— Todos devem ter percebido. Você anda fugindo dele como um dementador foge do auror. É hilário. — gargalhou. — Eu vi, sabe? No outro dia, você chegou a correr para dentro do armário do Field só pelo Baekhyun ter cruzado o corredor. Foi engraçado, mas um tanto desesperado. — comentou, risonho. — Vai me contar ou terei que descobrir o que rolou com vocês?

Chanyeol levantou, embolando-se com os cobertores, a face pegando fogo. Quando o papo da doença em estágio terminal virou um _"Eu sei o que vocês fizeram na ruela ao lado da Dedos de Mel”_ ? _Que ultraje!_

Mesmo que não tivesse fundamento, para o acastanhado, o mínimo ato de respirar era capaz de levantar suspeitas. E tudo que fora dito pelo Kim até agora, se assemelhava a um interrogatório de quem sabia seus segredos mais sujos. Estava ficando louco, quase desfalecendo.

— N-não rolou nada entre a gente. — riu de nervoso. — Do que está falando? Céus, garoto... Você é estranho. — engoliu em seco, ao passo que o outro estreitou os olhos e sentou na cama.

— Então prove.

— P-perdão?

— Prove que a amizade de vocês está intacta. E prove, também, que não se importa em ter Sehun roubando a atenção dele. Porque deve ser isso, uh? Está agindo esquisito assim por medo de perder o melhor amigo. — _Oi?_ — Só que, cá entre nós, existem jeitos melhores de se fazer isso, jovem gafanhoto. — _Oi?_

— Oi? — então fez sentido. Jongin era inocente mesmo. Achava que o problema era ter o amigo dando importância a outro e não ter se _apaixon..._ Enfim. Iria se lembrar de agradecer mais tarde. — Ah. Sim, claro…

— Oh! Sabe o que seria perfeito? — lá vinha... — Se você chamasse a garota que gosta para ir nesse encontro duplo! É um sortudo por me ter ao seu lado. Eu sou um gênio mesmo. — sorriu, orgulhoso.

— E quem é a garota que eu gosto? — perguntou, atônito.

— Como assim quem é a garota que você gosta? — revirou os olhos. — Bae Joo-hyun, lógico! — bateu uma palma. — Aliás, vá se arrumar. Você a convidará hoje mesmo!

_E o que ele fez?_ Tomou o conselho para si e foi fundo naquele desastre sem pensar duas vezes. Era uma péssima decisão, ele sabia. Mas, no fundo, a vontade de vislumbrar a cara que Baekhyun faria quando soubesse que tinha chamado a lufana dos seus sonhos para sair, superava qualquer aviso de “Vai dar errado” que pudesse haver.

Mais tarde, Chanyeol não saberia dizer quem era o mais louco da história: Jongin por ter aquela ideia, ele que tinha acatado a loucura ou Irene que concordou em aceitar o pedido.

•

Coincidência ou não, naquele mesmo dia o loiro e um corvino passeavam pelo jardim, vendo os flocos de neve dançarem pelo ar e sentindo a brisa fresca contra as peles delicadas.

Um curioso fato sobre Baekhyun: ele amava a chegada do inverno, mas amava ainda mais seu hyung.

Kim Junmyeon era como um irmão mais velho para o de fios claros e o menino confiava cegamente no monitor da Corvinal para contar o que acontecia entre si e o Park. Por isso, foi por ele quem buscou após a perturbadora aula de Poções.

Raras eram as vezes que o Byun não sabia o que fazer em relação ao grifinório desde que aquilo começara, mas as atitudes de Chanyeol não estavam sendo lá de grande ajuda ultimamente. O caso era que já estava certo sobre deixar a paixonite que nutria pelo garoto de lado. Porém, o que fazer se ele sempre o puxava de volta para o emaranhado confuso que era a relação dos dois?

— Esse bobão me confunde, hyung... — declarou com um biquinho nos lábios. Jun sorriu. O Byun conseguia ser adorável até quando estava chateado.

— Querido, mas me parece bem claro o que você precisa fazer. Não vê? — o lufano lhe olhou esperançoso.

— O que você está sugerindo? — Junmyeon suspirou, parando de caminhar e retirando a franja lisa da testa alheia para segurar a face bonita entre as duas mãos.

— Leve-o ao limite, filhote. É simples. Como acha que eu consegui o Jongdae? — piscou, arteiro. A risada soprada que deram jogou no ar a fumaça esbranquiçada das respirações.

Acomodaram-se próximos a um branco de carvalho velho, onde a vista para o Salgueiro Lutador — este que tinha seus galhos cobertos por um manto branco — era bonita e passaram horas entre cochichos e risadinhas.

A certeza de um era que Baekhyun finalmente fisgaria o capitão desejado e o medo do outro era que pudesse estragar tudo de vez.

•

A semana até o grande encontro passou rápido. Podia-se dizer que foram dias atípicos para a amizade dos meninos, mas não inesperados, dada a situação.

Não era de se surpreender que as tentativas falhas de fuga do maior, as poucas palavras que o loiro se limitava a trocar e os olhares regados à indecisão e expectativa que lançavam de longe um para outro pareciam pesar agora que estavam, lado a lado, na entrada da escola. Quem não os conhecesse, diria se tratar apenas de dois estranhos que se encontraram por acaso no mesmo lugar.

Um clima estranho pairava sobre o ambiente e a tensão era palpável. Estavam aguardando suas respectivas companhias para seguir até o vilarejo, os quatro numa mesma carruagem. Entretanto, a falta de assunto era nítida e, para disfarçar o desconforto evidente, mexiam nos agasalhos grossos ou ajeitavam suas luvas e gorros.

— Esse casaco caiu bem em você... — o Park disse de repente, olhando para cima e com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, como quem não queria nada. — Digo, preto combina com a sua... Ah, deixa para lá. — desistiu de forçar um assunto, o nervosismo o impedindo de continuar.

— Obrigado. — para sua surpresa, Baekhyun respondeu amigável. Era quase como se apegasse à pouca esperança de estarem perto depois de tanto tempo. — É o meu preferido. Foi você que me deu. — sorriu ladino.

Chanyeol abriu a boca repetidamente, tentando falar algo, mas nada saiu. Era verdade, havia dado a roupa de frio de presente ao menor, num aniversário em que passaram sozinhos. Aquilo trazia boas lembranças e _flashes_ clarearam sua mente com o pensamento bobo que lhe fora acometido. Recordou-se dos sorrisos cúmplices no meio da noite, das travessuras que faziam às escondidas, das brigas toscas com Shirazan pela atenção de Baekhyun e de muitas outras que colecionavam desde sempre.

Lembranças essas que agora pareciam distantes. Lembranças que queria poder reviver.

Foi então que a ficha caiu.

_O que estava fazendo com eles? Perdendo seu melhor amigo? Deixando a pessoa que gostava se afastar por medo de admitir seus sentimentos? Ele o amava, desejava e, inferno, que se explodissem todos que dissessem que era errado se sentir assim. Fora um 'pabo', como o outro o chamaria, por demorar tanto a admitir._

De súbito, tomou uma decisão.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — o acastanhado falou sério, olhando no fundo dos orbes negros. — Baek, eu g…

— Chegamos! Demoramos muito? — Sehun o interrompeu, anunciando a sua presença e de Joo-hyun, e Chanyeol teve a certeza que aquele soco que tanto queria dar no de cabelos negros não passaria daquele encontro. — Desculpem o atraso, mas o fantasma da sua casa é realmente um pé no saco, amor. Parou-nos no meio do caminho e ficou puxando conversa. — disse para o Byun, se referindo ao Frei Gordo, ícone da Lufa-Lufa.

No entanto, o loiro e o grifinório continuavam a se fitar. Um milhão de coisas passando por suas cabeças e a agonia de não serem capazes de dizê-las sendo transmitida pelo olhar. A muito custo, suspiraram e viraram-se para os recém-chegados, sorrindo triste mas tentando disfarçar.

— É, um pé no saco... — foi o que Baekhyun conseguiu soltar no calor do momento, só não tinha certeza se ele e o Oh se referiam à mesma coisa. — Podemos ir? — todos concordaram.

O passeio fora cheio de piadas, sorrisos, doces e bebidas. Tomaram chá na Casa da Madame Pudifoot, fizeram guerra de bolas de neve, compraram balas de bruxo na Dedos de Mel e pregaram peças em alguns visitantes que acharam pelo vilarejo. Deveria ser uma saída memorável, e foi — em partes.

Entretanto, o que nem todos conseguiam enxergar talvez estivesse na essência dos suspiros discretos e entregues que escapavam sempre que os olhares se cruzavam ou no toque das mãos que procuravam uma à outra quando ninguém estava prestando atenção. Talvez o rubor causado por um simples selar no pequeno nariz que ficara rosado por conta do frio ou o abraço saudoso que aconteceu num instante de distração, tenham significado mais do que simples amigos deveriam ou estavam acostumados a ter.

Mas se parassem para pensar, naquele ponto, a saudade era o menor dos problemas que tinham. Sabiam disso e que assim fosse, não ligavam. Manteriam em segredo o pacto silencioso firmado sem palavras, pois não era mais necessário verbalizar que estava tudo bem novamente.

E que ironia. A saída que tinha tudo para ser desastrosa — visto que os dois rapazes pretendiam provocar-se até não aguentarem mais —, acabou virando um modo de se acertarem, para a surpresa dos dois.

A volta para o castelo deve ter sido a parte mais constrangedora daquele “encontro”. Oh Sehun e Joo-hyun observavam o Park e o Byun conversarem animadamente e diriam até que esquecendo de suas presenças. Desceram das carruagens e foram rumo ao grande arco, que era onde deveriam se separar. A noite já caía lá fora e o som dos grilos era a melodia que embalava o momento.

— Baekhyun, eu posso levá-lo até o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. — o sonserino ofereceu numa última tentativa, ao chegar ao centro do recinto. — É o mínimo a se fazer depois de uma tarde divertida com você.

— Hunnie, não pr…

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou levá-lo. — foi o acastanhado a desafiar. — Tenho que passar na cozinha para roubar alguns pratos mesmo... — deu de ombros. — Não será incômodo. Tudo bem para você, Baek? — o menor confirmou, um tanto sem jeito.

— E quanto a mim?! — Irene questionou com a voz aguda e Chanyeol franziu o cenho com o tom fino demais ressoando em seus ouvidos. — Não vai me acompanhar, Channie oppa? — ele tentou sorrir simpático, realmente tentou. Mas pelo riso soprado do lufano, provavelmente havia saído mais com uma careta engraçada.

— Estou certo que Sehun não se incomodaria em te levar, Joo-hyun. — falou distraído, ao passo que tirava o sobretudo e colocava sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, que agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno. A temperatura caíra e não queria que o baixinho pegasse um resfriado. Nem notou quando o fez, seu instinto de proteção era natural quando se referia ao amigo. — Bom... Nós nos despedimos aqui. Boa noite para vocês e acho que deveríamos repetir a dose qualquer dia desses! Foi muito gratificante. — falava enquanto ia se afastando, levando o loiro consigo, este que só conseguia rir mais e mais com a cara de pau do maior.

Estavam praticamente correndo quando chegaram ao corredor, fugindo das vistas dos ex-acompanhantes. Alguns quadros resmungavam que aquilo não era mais hora de estarem acordados e praguejavam sobre as luzes das varinhas que iluminavam por onde passavam. _Pinturas reclamonas…_

— Você é um louco... — Baekhyun disse rindo desacreditado. — Mais um pouco e falaria para menina que foi bom conhecê-la, mas acabava por ali. — o Park estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— Nah... Não deixaria tão óbvio assim. Apesar de tantos "oppa, oppa" para lá e para cá, eu sou um _gentleman_ , mocinho. Jamais seria insensível com a Joo-hyun. — suspirou. — Só que, por Merlin, meus ouvidos não demorariam a sangrar se ouvissem mais um "oppa". — gargalharam novamente.

— Aigoo, que malvado você. Ninguém diria que até pouco tempo era caidinho por ela e ficava babando pelos cantos. — alfinetou.

— Precisava mesmo lembrar? Não faz diferença agora. Você há de convir que se só nós dois estivéssemos nesse encontro seria bem mais interessante. — soltou e perdeu o instante que o lufano corou, mas logo sorriu sapeca.

— Isso é um convite, Park Chanyeol? — perguntou brincalhão.

Já estavam perto da entrada onde o lufano ficaria. Então, pararam e se puseram de frente para o outro, sem se darem conta que o de bochechas rosadas ficara preso entre a parede e o corpo másculo do maior. Baekhyun tinha um brilho especial e fitando o grifinório daquele jeito inocente, só o deixava mais tentador. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que o capitão encarava sua boca. Estava envergonhado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentado com o que poderia acontecer.

— Isso depende... — o timbre saiu uma oitava mais grave. — Você aceitaria se fosse?

— Só se mostrasse ser merecedor. — sussurrou.

— E como eu faria isso? — a distância ia diminuindo vagarosamente e as respirações ofegantes se misturavam.

— Terá que descobrir. — o maior sorriu safado com a intimação, dando de ombros com uma aura maliciosa.

— Eu tenho um palpite…

E foi a deixa para acontecer.

Os narizes se encostaram num carinho singelo e não levou mais que alguns segundos para que os lábios necessitados se encontrassem num beijo repleto de ternura. Não passava de um simples selar, mas que tinha gosto de amor. Suspiraram como se há muito esperassem por isso — o que não deixava de ser verdade —, e as mãos inquietas do acastanhado logo foram parar na cintura alheia lhe puxando mais para si. Os dedos esguios se embrenharam nos cabelos sedosos do grifinório e a destra buscou pelo ombro largo deste.

Chanyeol ousou passar a língua no inferior já avermelhado do outro, puxando, com cuidado, a carne convidativa entre os dentes num pedido mudo para que aprofundassem o contato. Este foi atendido sem pestanejar. O deslizar dos músculos molhados fez com que um gemido baixinho fosse solto e a temperatura parecesse ter se elevado em alguns graus. Os corpos, aos poucos, se roçavam e os toques, que antes eram estáticos, agora ganhavam forma descobrindo curvas bem delineadas.

Entretanto, foi só ter o Park tocando com fervor as bandas durinhas e redondas de sua comissão traseira, lhe puxando mais contra o membro teso que começava a endurecer e ficar apertado nas calças do maior, que Baekhyun recobrou a consciência e findou, relutante, o ato.

Fechou a mão em punho no peito do acastanhado, obrigando-o a se afastar com beijinhos e risos envergonhados. Pois, apesar de estar tudo certo, não queria apressar as coisas.

— N-não me leve a mal... — disse, ofegante. — Mas preciso que me diga que, dessa vez, não é só uma brincadeira para você. — Chanyeol pôde ver o temor nos orbes do baixinho e não o culpou por isso. Era sua responsabilidade, afinal. Encostou as testas e os olhos automaticamente se fecharam.

— Perdoe-me pelo que fiz. Tive medo. — sentia-se mal por lembrar das bobagens que passaram por conta de sua infantilidade. — Eu o quero, quis desde o primeiro momento. Só que fui fraco. Fraco por não admitir o que sentia, fraco por não ter coragem de falar para você, fraco por quase ter perdido o homem que amo e admiro por uma tolice minha... — respirou fundo e encarou Baekhyun. — Mas agora eu estou pronto. Só preciso de uma chance para mostrar isso. Por favor... É tudo que peço.

— Eu... — o loiro não contava com a declaração que veio tão calma e singular. Estava comovido. — Só uma. E nada mais. Sim? — Chanyeol sorriu largo. Não podia querer mais nada. Abraçou com vontade o amigo, levantando-o do chão e rodopiando pelo corredor.

— Provarei ser digno do seu amor, milorde. — brincou, tornando a voz mais grossa e fez uma referência quando o pôs apoiado na parede de novo. — Até mais que Sir Oh, o mestre das trevas e senhor do inf... Ai! — levou a mão até onde foi beliscado. — Era brincadeira, poxa. — parecia um bebê com aquele biquinho.

— Brincadeira... — disse saindo do enlaço e ajeitando as vestes. — Você vai ver a brincadeira se eu o vir de graça com a Joo-hyun. Boboca. Aliás, ela já não devia ter chegado? O caminho era o mesmo que o nosso, se não percebeu. — Chanyeol ignorou os detalhes e uma faceta marota nasceu em seu rosto. — Que estranho. Será que...?

— Você ficou com ciúmes, não foi? — tinha o ar travesso em sua fala. — Quis me matar quando viu quem eu tinha escolhido para levar ao encontro, uh? Vamos, admita.

Baekhyun ficou estupefato. O sorriso largo do acastanhado era uma verdadeira afronta. Quanto atrevimento daquele moleque... Passou a caminhar em direção ao seu dormitório, ouvindo as gargalhadas escandalosas do outro atrás de si.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol! — disse, emburrado.

— Boa noite, amor da minha vida! Sonhe comigo! — e jogou o casaco sobre o ombro, seguindo rumo ao salão de sua casa.

— Você também, "oppa". — revidou e quase virou para ver a careta de asco que sabia ter surgido na expressão do Park, mas se conteve.

Naquela noite, o acastanhado dormiu com um sorriso no rosto e o lufano, com o coração sossegado.

•

O dia havia amanhecido mais colorido e nem os pássaros que o Salgueiro Lutador insistia em depenar mudariam isso.

Era chegada a manhã do grande jogo e o capitão do time da Grifinória havia acordado especialmente animado para levantar da cama. Um chuvisco leve esfriava o tempo e já a postos com seu uniforme de jogo, o Park seguiu para o Salão Principal para fazer seu desjejum. Cumprimentava a tudo e a todos com um humor confiante, nada o abalaria. Exceto, é claro, ver o embuste da casa das cobras sentado sobre a mesa, atazanando seu pequeno logo cedo, enquanto este tomava café.

— _Poderíamos sair depois da minha vitória hoje. Para comemorar, que tal? Mas sem outras pessoas._ — o acastanhado ouviu, ao que ia se aproximando com o andar firme. Iria fazer questão de acertar um balaço bem na fuça daquele estúpido. — _O que acha, petit?_

— O “petit” acha que até poderia aceitar, mas que é uma pena você não ter nem a possibilidade de vencer. — anunciou, abraçando o loiro por trás, deixando um beijinho na bochecha gorda por conta da boca cheia. — _Terei que me livrar desse seu mel ou vou enlouquecer antes da idade certa._ — sussurrou para o menor e mordeu o lóbulo alheio, causando um arrepiar fofo. Colocou-se ao lado do outro, com uma perna de cada lado no banco, numa posição confortável e descolada. — E você ainda está aqui... — constatou com descaso.

— Sua autoestima é elevada. É bom que continue assim depois de hoje, vai precisar. — o sonserino disse, ácido. Não demorou a se retirar, jogando a capa negra no ar, com uma cara nada feliz.

Chanyeol assobiou, fazendo Baekhyun já imaginar o que ele diria.

— É sério? — apontou para o moreno que andava para longe. — Ainda não acredito que queria me trocar por ele. — deu de ombros. — Sou melhor.

— Em quê exatamente? — quis provocar.

— Em tudo, oras!

— Se você diz…

— O que... Byun Baekhyun, você o beijou?! — e lá estava a expressão revoltada que o lufano adorava. Chanyeol com ciúmes era realmente uma gracinha. — Ai... meu... pâncreas. Você o beijou, não foi? Céus... — apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e puxou os fios bagunçados com a destra. — Você... mas eu... ele... — estava desolado. Não podia ser.

— Deixe de ser paranoico. — Baek bufou, fingindo. — Ele não, mas o batedor do seu time sim. — limpou-se com guardanapo e foi se levantando. — Bom jogo, meu capitão. — beijou o queixo do outro, que ainda estava pensativo.

— Espera! O Nini?! — _aquele traidor de uma figa..._ — Filho da…

Aquilo só o fez ter certeza da decisão que tomara durante a noite.

E, também, que cometeria um crime mais cedo ou mais tarde.

•

Os fogos de artifício coloridos que explodiam nos formatos dos brasões das casas e alguns rostos famosos no mundo bruxo; o bradar da torcida que ia à loucura com a expectativa, anunciavam os times que logo iriam entrar em campo.

Os jogadores se preparavam, checando seus equipamentos e vassouras. O furor ia crescendo sempre que ouviam os gritos dos alunos que elevavam a voz.

— Preparado, Channie? — Kim Jongin perguntou ao amigo.

— _“Preparado, Channie?”_ — imitou. — Seu...

**_“E chegou a hora de aplaudir nossos guerreiros! Que entre o time da Grifinória!”_ **

— Me aguarde, Kim. — estreitou o olhar.

Um a um, os competidores de manta vermelha foram saindo por todos os lados, surpreendendo e provocando mais animação. Contudo, em meio à multidão, havia uma pessoa apreensiva, segurando o cachecol vermelho e dourado — que fora obrigado a usar, uma vez que Chanyeol fez drama e praticamente apelou para o biquinho infantil que sempre lhe deixava com coração derretido.

Baekhyun tinha o costume de se sentir temeroso toda vez que o maior disputava uma partida. Isso porque nunca se esqueceria da queda que o Park levou num treino e teve seu braço fraturado. Foram dias à base de muito pedidos manhosos e mistura de ervas com cores estranhas. E, ainda que o machucado tivesse sarado, para o acastanhado parecia a morte ter um hematoma amarelado na pele. Ou não, talvez só usasse essa desculpa para conseguir afagos do loiro cuidadoso, o que, parando para pensar, fazia todo sentido.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando o apito que dava início ao jogo soou. Mal havia visto o time dos sonserinos entrar e os vultos verdes e carmesins já voavam rápido pelo campo aberto. Prendeu a respiração. Era impressão sua ou aquilo parecia mais agressivo que o normal?

Virou para o arco da Sonserina e Sehun estava lá, os olhos agateados seguindo com destreza a trajetória da bola. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol disputava por espaço, assiduamente, com o apanhador das cobras. Yifan era conhecido por suas táticas sujas. No entanto, o acastanhado conhecia bem o adversário para saber desviar dos chutes e empurrões vindos do platinado.

O primeiro ponto marcado foi da Sonserina e as vaias descontentes encheram o local. Um balaço acertou um dos batedores, só que Baekhyun não conseguia distinguir quem era aquele. Estava sem seus óculos e a chuva torrencial ficava mais intensa com o passar dos minutos, embaçando ainda mais sua visão.

**_“Mais 10 pontos para Sonserina! A situação não parece favorável para casa de Godric Gryffindor, hein...”_ **

Mesmo distante, Chanyeol ouviu o comentário feito por Lino Jordan, o narrador. Foi aí que se deu conta que precisava agir rápido. Tomou impulso na vassoura, sendo acompanhado pelo Wu e todos pareceram reparar, pois alguns apontavam e sibilavam palavras de incentivo, outros só ficaram com medo de algo dar errado.

O coração do Byun disparou, dando um pulo dentro do peito. Estavam próximos de pegar o Pomo de Ouro, aquela pequena peça que determinava quem levaria a melhor e o grifinório já podia sentir o vento das asas do Pomo batendo entre seus dedos. Faltava pouco para o jogo se findar e seria pelo maior que venceriam, caso pegasse o objeto dourado. Todavia, quando ia o fazer, um clarão forte iluminou o campo e o barulho alto de trovão assustou a todos.

O que se viu depois foram só os dois rapazes rodopiando nas vassouras, tentando se equilibrar novamente. Baekhyun cobriu o rosto com as mãos finas, evitando olhar o que poderia acontecer de pior. E foi só quando os gritos de terror cessaram e palmas se fizeram presente que o baixinho questionou-se o que acontecera.

— Se eu morresse, você realmente não ia querer ver esse feito? — a voz brincalhona tocou seus ouvidos. — Bom saber. — gozou novamente. — Ei, amor... Está tudo bem. Vamos, olhe para mim. — incentivou, meio sorridente.

Aos poucos, o pequeno foi tirando as mãos do rosto, ainda que permanecesse de olhos fechados. Num súbito de coragem, abriu um deles e logo em seguida, o outro. Quis morrer na cadeira. Bem à sua frente estava o melhor amigo — não mais só amigo assim —, em pé, flutuando na vassoura. Tinha alguns cortes pela pele, provavelmente causados pelos granizos minúsculos que ficavam no alto e o embate travado com Yifan na luta pelo Pomo.

Baekhyun já ia começar a brigar pelo susto que levara e sobre como o acastanhado era um irresponsável por se arriscar daquele modo. Porém, Chanyeol foi esperto e levantou a mão, querendo mostrar uma coisa. O Pomo de Ouro.

— Eu passei a noite me perguntando sobre como faria isso, mas você sabe... Eu nunca fui bom em me expressar. — disse, acanhado. Havia uma multidão inteira os observando e os vários _“own”_ que eram proferidos não colaboravam com a timidez do lufano. — Então... Por hoje eu vou te dedicar a minha vitória... — apontou para o placar. — E pelo resto dos meus dias, o meu coração. — piscou, galante.

Urros e aplausos explodiram. Comemoravam com eles, comemoravam por eles. O grifinório se aproximou da arquibancada, arriscando descer para ficar perto do amado. Quase vacilou ao pôr os pés no chão e teve auxílio de outros alunos para se manter firme. O Byun estava imóvel, vermelho demais para reagir a qualquer estímulo, o que rendeu uma risada soprada vinda do capitão. Este o abraçou pela cintura e se atreveu a selar a testa do outro, para, então, beijar seu nariz e deixar um selo em sua boca.

— Channie-ah…

— Antes que pergunte, sim, esse é o meu jeito de dizer que te amo e que te quero comigo como... — fez suspense. — Namorado. — beijou-lhe a bochecha. — Mas não precisa responder agora. Agora... — virou-se um pouco e segredou para o menor. — _Você só senta e observa eu mirar um balaço em duas pessoas, okay?_

O lufano riu, escondendo o rosto no peito do maior. Só não contava que o rapaz realmente fosse cumprir com sua promessa e mandar dois colegas para enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey deve ter ficado louca com as lamúrias de dor dos alunos. Mas tudo bem, era irrelevante no momento. Pois…

Se um dia dissessem para o Byun que aquele pirralho metido a conquistador barato seria seu melhor amigo, ele provavelmente riria. E se falassem que iria se apaixonar pelo hétero meia boca da escola, alegaria que era loucura.

Mas o amor vem de onde menos se espera e o deles nasceu numa plataforma de trem, por causa de um gato estressado — obrigado, Shirazan — e um flerte malsucedido.

Porque sim, talvez sua casa não fosse a do leão, tampouco seu amigo fosse o mais normal. Mas...

_“Quem sabe sua morada não é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos...”_

Baekhyun nunca se esqueceu do dia em que conheceu o Park Chanyeol na Plataforma 9 ¾.


End file.
